


I Really Hate Coming Up With Titles

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and then I got sidetracked, he got caught in the rain, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: More fluffy fluff I wrote while watching xfiles





	I Really Hate Coming Up With Titles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy with school so finishing this took forever... I finally did it though :3

Andy looked out the window. It was raining harder, almost like in a movie. Hopefully Mika got back soon. He was going to be soaked, and it was cold out. 

The door unlocked and then opened. Andy turned to see Mika standing in a puddle forming on the floor, shivering.

“It's raining,” Mika said. 

“I noticed,” Andy said. “Now change into something dry or you'll catch a cold and die.”

Mika kicked off his shoes and dripped some more. “I want tea first.”

Andy grabbed him by the arm and marched him to the bathroom. “Strip and I'll dry you off and get you some different clothes, ok?”

Mika nodded and started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. 

Andy collected an armful of Mika's clothes and went back into the bathroom. Mika was sitting on the floor with his jeans around his thighs trying to pull them off. “Skinny jeans and rain don't mix well, do they?” Andy asked. 

“No,” Mika said. He got the left leg halfway off and started tugging on the right. 

Andy helped him peel them the rest of the way off and started rubbing him down with a towel. “You're still shivering,” he said. “Try not to go for more walks in the rain, ok? You don't need to catch a cold.” He pulled a sweatshirt over Mika's head. 

***

Andy smoothed the blankets over Mika's shoulders. “I'll go make you some tea,” he said. 

“Can I have cocoa instead?” Mika asked. 

“You eat too much sugar, but you're not feeling good so all right.” Andy kissed him on the cheek and got up. 

Mika wrapped himself tighter in the blankets. He was still cold and his fingers were numb. Oh well, at least he hadn't broken another phone this time. 

Andy came back in and handed Mika his mug of hot chocolate. 

“Ooh, I even get marshmallows?” Mika said. “I feel special.” He managed to burn his tongue on it, like always. 

Andy climbed over his legs and got under the blankets. He wrapped one arm around Mika's back. “Warmer now?”

“A bit,” Mika said. He curled up against Andy. 

Andy pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head. “Finish your cocoa.”

Mika tilted the mug back and considered the best way to get the marshmallow residue out. “Would you be mad if I licked this out?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Andy said. “Just leave it, you can have more marshmallows later.”

Mika put the cup on the floor and rolled over. He buried his face in the base of Andy's neck. “You're nice and warm,” he said. He slid his hand up Andy's shirt. 

Andy flinched. “That's because your hands are freezing,” he said. He squeezed Mika closer. 

Mika unfastened Andy's top button and kissed his collarbone. He felt Andy's hand on his back where his hoodie had ridden up. “Someone's getting frisky,” he said. 

Andy snapped him with the waistband on his boxers. “I think you have to be wearing trousers before you're allowed to say that.”

“But I'm comfortable like this,” Mika said. He snuggled against Andy's chest. “You're soft. Trousers would get in the way.”

“Keep pinching me and I'll tickle you,” Andy said. 

Mika rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He pulled his hand out from under Andy's shirt, then scooted up and gently bit his neck instead. 

“You had your warning,” Andy said. 

“Oh? What are you planning to do to me?” Mika asked. “Spank me?”

Andy flipped him onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. “I already told you,” he said. “I'm going to tickle you.” He started pulling Mika's shirt and hoodie off. Mika wriggled so Andy could get it off the rest of the way. 

Andy let go of Mika's wrists, but left his t-shirt wrapped around them. 

“You aren't even going to hold me down properly? My little sister could do better than this!” Mika protested. 

Andy straddled Mika's hips and held his arms down again. He leaned forward and kissed Mika, then jabbed his fingers into Mika's ribs. 

Mika giggled and squirmed away. 

“Stop trying to escape!” Andy said. He pinned Mika's legs under one knee and tickled his stomach. Mika tried to curl up away from Andy's fingers but couldn't break his grip. Andy moved to tickling Mika's sides again. 

Mika jerked his legs out from under Andy. “Stop it stop it stop it stop it STOP IT!”

He kicked Andy off and rolled away from him, landing on the floor curled up in a tight ball. 

The bed squeaked and Mika felt Andy kneel down next to him. 

“I am so so sorry,” Andy said. He paused for a minute. Mika kept rocking slightly. “Are you ok if I touch you?” Andy asked. 

Mika nodded but didn't relax. 

Andy's hand squeezed his shoulder. “Is it ok if I pick you up?”

“Yeah,” Mika said. He went limp against Andy's chest and let him lift him onto the bed. 

Andy lay down against him. “I'm really sorry,” he said. “I wasn't--”

“It's ok,” Mika said. He pulled Andy over on top of himself and twisted his fingers into Andy's shirt. “Just hold me.” He tucked himself farther under Andy. 

Andy pulled the blankets over the two of them, then wrapped his arms around Mika's back. 

Mika started unbuttoning Andy's shirt. “Take this off,” he said. “The buttons hurt.”

Andy complied. “Better?”

“Better,” Mika said. Andy's skin was warm and soft and just right to press his face into. 

Andy laughed and stroked Mika's hair. “Can you even breathe like that?” he asked.

“No, but it feels good,” Mika said. He buried his face deeper against Andy's chest. 

Andy kissed the top of his head, then pulled him up a few inches and kissed his mouth. 

Mika closed his eyes and rested his face against Andy's neck. “I'm tired.”

“Then go to sleep,” Andy said. “I'll stay here with you.” He kissed Mika again. 

Something occurred to Mika. “You haven't given me more marshmallows yet. You promised!”

“After you take your nap,” Andy said. 

“Fine,” Mika said. He relaxed against Andy. He was warm and comfortable and sleepy, and Andy's arms were putting just the right amount of pressure on his back. He closed his eyes.


End file.
